After the End
by lotzy
Summary: Lilly is sent off to Hogwarts for her first year. In her first and second year she encounters some terrible misfortunes. She also meets a guy constantly asking her out. But will she ever say yes? Will he be the perfect match for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first harry potter, I have done other twilight fanfics so please R&R them!**

**Arriving at Hogwarts**

I waved at mum and dad as the train sped off along to Hogwarts. They walked over to Uncle Ron and Aunty Hermione, then walked off together just as we rounded the first corner. I picked up my owl Hedge-Pig and made my way to find an empty compartment, I found one about halfway down which was empty. Just as I was putting Hedge-Pig down my two brothers; Albus and James, that were both at Hogwarts came in.

"Hey Albus, hey James what you doing?" I said as I pulled my iPhone out of my bag, and listened to some music with only one headphone in so I would be able to hear my brothers if they talked to me.

"Not much, seen Hugo and Ted coz I'm so gonna kill them! They said they would meet us on the platform." said James angry at the other two boys.

James, Albus, Ted and Hugo were all in the same year and were also the most popular, also made up most of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. James and Albus were the beaters and Hugo and Ted were chasers like mum was when she was at school. I love Quidditch and I'm gonna sign up for the team when I get there. I really want to be Seeker like dad.

"See ya Lil" said Albus after I shook my head, to answer their question.

"DONT CALL ME LIL!" I yelled after them, once they were gone I put the other headphone into my ear.

After ten minutes there was a knock at the door, I pulled out one of my headphones and opened the door. Not trying to seem vain but I am kinda pretty so I get used to guys tailing me and this group were no different. As I opened the door there were four guys all reasonably good looking there.

"Yes?" I asked calmly. All I received was a chorus of wolf-whistles, I gave them a cold look and slammed the door but one of them had jammed there foot in so I couldn't do it.

"Can you move your foot?" I said coldly.

"Where's the magic word?" said the guy.

"Oh leave the girl alone Ben." moaned a girl walking up the corridor arm in arm with her cousin.

"What you going do about it!" he shot back

"How about we tell Mum." said the other girl to the boy, who was his sister.

"Whatever!" said the guy called Ben. "Come on guys!" he said to the rest of his friends and started to walking down the corridor.

"Don't mind him," said one of them as they reached the door.

"He just thinks he's god's gift to woman!" said the other.

"Come in if you like," I said.  
Roxy and Rachel were the cousins' names, Ben was Roxy's cousin, and Rachel's brother. We sat there, the three of us, for ages, but I bought us loads of sweets from the lunch trolly, which added some amusement to our journey.

After a couple of hours there was a knock on the door. I opened it and watched as Hugo, Ted, James and Albus all filed in.

"What do you want?" I said to my brothers coldly. "Hi Ted hey Hugo." I said cheerily to the others. "Oh this is James and Albus my brothers." I said because of the looks on peoples faces, "and Hugo my cousin and this is my practical cousin Ted. Guys this is Roxy and Rachel" I said indicating to each of them. "Now what do you want!" I said coldly again.

"Just to check our Lil sis Lil is ok!" said James pinching my check. I slapped it away hard.

"All this violence, very unbecoming of a-" but he was interrupted by a knock at the door...

"Come in!" I yelled kicking James in the shin. Hard!

"Aww poor Ben! Looks like she's got her own little gang to follow her," said someone referring to me, I nearly chocked on my chocolate frog and had to get a thump on the back from Rachel.

"Shut-it Arron!" Said a familiar voice

"Roxy, Rachel you in there?" Will said.  
Compartment 14 was probably the most crowded compartment on the whole train. Now the boys had walked in there were 11 people inside.

"Excuse me, are you referring my sister?" said Albus coldly.

Will ignored him, "Stella's looking for you." He said without any care in the world for my brothers' faces.

"Albus just asked you a question," said Ted coldly.

Although the only connection to the Potters was the fact that Harry was his godfather, but he was as good as a brother to me.

"Tell her to get lost in the Forbidden Forrest." said Roxy coldly.

"Excuse me but I'm kinda squished here!" Said a muffled voice. It was Hugo. "Were you referring to my cousin?" Hugo said starting to get angry.

"James, Albus, Ted, Hugo," I said as cooly as I could, which wasn't very cool. "Will the lot if you Bog off and leave me alone!"

"No, we want to know what this boy was referring to," said Albus getting angry.

"I can fight my own battles so go and murder yourselves with your beaters bats!" I said, Roxy and Rachel sniggered.

My brothers lot shot Ben and his lot a warning look and left leaving me, and the cousins alone with them.

"What do you want?" I said coldly as my James and that lot left.

"Just to cheek how his lil sweet pea is." Said one of them.

"Im not his sweet pea, or anything else for that matter." I replied, more sniggers from Roxy and Rachel which made me feel stronger. "Any thing else?" "Yeah," said Will. "Will you go out with me?" He said it like it was a fact not like a loving question. I slammed the door and drew the blinds, not bothering to answer Ben.

"She loves me Dan!" Will replied walking back down the corridor a frown on his face, but deep down he couldn't have been happier to have spoken to the girl of his dreams...

When they were nearly at Hogwarts there was another knock at the door. "Come in." I said flexing my fingers and clenching my fists making Roxy and Rachel bust into hysterics.

"There you are! I've been looking all over. Ben said you were in here with the Potter girl, I didn't believe him I mean who would hang around with filth like that." A trampy looking girl sneered.

"Stella you piece of dog,"began Roxy.

"How dare you!" Rachel snarled, cutting off her cousin. I looked pointedly out the window. A tear rolled down my check, but it wasn't a tear of sadness, quite on the contrary it was a tear of anger. "She's gonna be treated like a celebrity, just because of her father supposedly killing the dark lord but really the Dark Lords curse backfired," Rachel continued.  
I wiped the tear from my check, then turning round I said coldy, "May I ask who you are?"

"Stella. Stella Lestrange"

"Well, not trying to be rude, but if you've got a problem with me you can piss off out of my compartment!" I said getting really annoyed at Stella now!

"Tut-tut Language," but it was a boys voice. Hugo's to be exact. "Oh" he said looking at Stella. "Look what the cat sicked up!"

Then he turned to the rest of us. "Everything all right ladies? Just to say we are nearly there so you might want to change into your robes," then he turned back to Stella and said, "where's Scorpius. You know you two make a lovely pair. I mean bulling first years, was that what you put down as your dream job on the application form?" As he finished he ran off down the corridor, before Stella had a chance to curse him.

"Yeah, that's right run away to your ickle friends for some protection!" She shouted down the corridor after Hugo.

As soon as the door closed we all burst out laughing.

"So how do you all know the Lestrange's?" I said, massaging a stitch in my chest.

"Well, Bellatrix is Arron's second cousin. She's had the hots for Will since they first met at some family party. Apparently before Bellatrix went into Azcaban her and Yaxley had a baby and he got left with it!" said Roxy

"Of course he didn't want it so left it on a street with a label saying Stella Lestrange and someone found her and gave her to Arron's aunty, poor woman, putting up with that!" Finished Rachel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tall Man**

We got changed into our robes and got off the train. We saw a huge man, who according to James and Albus' lot was called Hagrid!

"First years this way, come along now, first years follow me." Hagrid shouted out over the hustle and bustle of all the students getting off the train. I followed Hagrid with Rachel and Roxy, who lead us to a lake with boats lining the shore. "Now get in a boat, no more than four to a boat though."

The three of us got in together. Then I spotted Ben, his friends Dan, Matt, Will, and Arron, who I didn't recognize got in a boat together, so unfortunately Ben had spotted that our boat wasn't full, and came over to get in. But since it was Ben I put my hand out as he stepped into the boat and tripped over. He flipped over and his head landed on my lap. His friends in the other boat saw and laughed, until they were rolling around on the bottom of the boat crying!

"Are you ok?" I asked Ben in my most soothing voice.

"You don't care if I'm hurt or not." He answered me in a getting-agitated-voice. By the looks on the cousins' faces they thought I was going crazy, when in fact I had a plan!

"Course I do, because if you weren't it would mean i couldn't do something like that until you were out of the hospital wing!" Then I started to shout a bit, by this time the boats had started moving and we were in a tunnel. "Now if you don't mind you best move your head before I punch you, break your nose, and then you _will _end up in the hospital wing!"  
With that Ben quickly moved his head up off my lap(before I had a chance to punch him), and moved to sit opposite me. Roxy and Rachel were in hysterics by this time and I couldn't help but give them a grin.

When we were about to be sorted into houses I was so nervous. Stella was straight into Slytherin. The hat had barely touched a hair on her head, before it had decided. Roxy and Rachel went up not long after that and were both Gryffindor. I prayed to god I would be a Gryffindor too! I mean if I was put into Slytherin I would through myself off the astronomy tower. Arron, Dan, Matt, Will and Ben were all put in Gryffindor! Dammit! Life's so unfair!  
"Potter, Lily!" Called Professor McGonagall in her scottish voice, from the list of names, when dad was at school he said that McGonagall had been old, but now she was ancient! I put the hat on my head, it fell right over my eyes. After about ten seconds it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" I was so pleased as I took it of and made my way to sit down in the space between Roxy and Rachel, I totally forgot the fact that I would have to put up with Ben for the rest of my school life...,

They had a brilliant feast, I had never seen _so_ much food that was _so_ delicious but still not as good as Uncle Ron's mums food! As we made our way back up the stairs I heard someone call my name. It was none other than..., Ben.

"Oi, Lily, will you go out with me?" He yelled.

"I'll think about it." I said in a mischevious voice. His face lit up as he turned to walk away. "I've thought about it. _NO!_" I yelled back. "Not in a _million_ years!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Kisses**

Lily's _uneventful,_ or so she thought! Second year...,

"But what if dad finds out that me and Will ar...," she cried franticly.

"Stop moaning Lil's. Dad won't know unless we tell him..., _right James?_" Albus said sharply as he stared at James with the look on his face which was the 'Don't tell dad' look.

Will was put in Gryffindor, which made Lily very happy, with him being in Gryffindor.

She had fallen in love with him the moment she saw him at Hogwarts...  
Love at first site was real to her with him in her house, they talked non stop until midnight secretly, every night since they started second year, and were the best of friends, until one night when they were talking, something happened, their friendship changed.

They had been talking and Lily stopped him so she could say something

She looked around to see if anyone was there...  
No one except them.

"_Williloveyou_" she said too quickly but he heard everything she just said.

"I love you too Lily," he leaned over to kiss her she leaned towards him until their lips met.

It was bliss for them. Lily had secretly been waiting for this to happen ever since they first met.

Little did they know, someone was watching them. It was James and Albus and Meena, Will's older sister!

**The next day**

I came down looking for Will when my brother Albus stood in my way.

"Al, get out of the way," i said impatiently.

"Looking for your boyfriend are you Lil's?" He sneered.

"I..i..don't know what your...talking about." I said as i stood there, getting very angry with Albus.

"YOU AND WILL!" He shouts.

"SO WHAT IF I'M GOING OUT WITH HIM, IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU ALBUS!" I scream at him.

Will ran down the stairs because he had heard me and Albus shouting, he told me it's ok and to calm down.

Tears run down my face, I stood in his arms screaming and cursing at Albus, but not literally cursing him, although I wanted to.

He ruined everything in my life, why did he have to ruin this.

"Lil's, sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Albus said.

"I think that you have hurt her enough Albus!" Will said plainly but sharply as he let me cry onto his school robes.

Poor Will, he told his parents that he was in Slytherin.

They would of disowned him if he didn't. He had lied and cheated to his parents just to be with me.

_Me and him,_ lily thought, _could do what we liked as long as we were together, forever._

"Go Al," I muttered, hurt by what he said that time when dad told James not to get friendly with Meena.

"You're like Meena, she's in Hufflepuff, Will is in Gryffindor, what's the difference" I sneered at Albus.

"I...nothing," he said shuffling his shoes on the floor. I walked off hand in hand with Will, I passed some first year Ravenclaws who were whispering about something to do with Albus, Meena and James, saying they had a fight over me and Will.

"They were shouting at Meena for letting her brother date Lily and she should be ashamed that her Father would leave her if he ever finds out that she's let this happen. They ain't that pleased about this," one girl said grinning.

I just walked on with Will, and we turned the corner, around that corner I saw something that completely grossed her out!

James and a girl from Slytherin kissing, they broke apart smiling.

"James, why are kissing the girl you told me you hated?" I asked very confused.

"You hate me...You said you loved me," and with that she burst into tears, then ran off.

"I don't know Lil's," then we all just burst out laughing.

"It's LILY!" I said my temper starting to get the better of me.

"Calm down then my lil' lils! So you two little lovebirds happy?" He asked, cheekily smirking. I slapped him round the face then, because he'd called me _lil's_ again I slapped him a second time.

"Owww! Why do they have to get more violent as they get older?"He asked rubbing his cheek, that was rapidly turning red, then he ran off, because I held my hand up threateningly and he saw the girl he really liked and kissed her when he caught up with her.

"I never got your brother," said Will confused.

"Me nether, and I hope I never do!" I said giggling, as I turned my head to the side to see what was happening with James and the girl named Lila Bates.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jump**

Later that day me and Will snuggled up on the sofa in the common room, we were reading our book called Love Curse which was about a boy who fell hopelessly in love with a girl but she was a vampire and tried with all her might to kill him when she was in vampire form, but ends up falling for him in both forms so she can't kill him.

She ends up marrying him but things don't stop there...there's four more books, and we're only half way through this one. After we had both had enough of reading, we stopped and he told me he had a song he wrote for me, he ran up to his dormitory and got out his guitar. Whilst he played the guitar at the same time, I sat on on the sofa listening, to Will singing a song he had written for me;

_My words are torn away by the sight of you,_

_I look at every little thing you do._

_I can't help but feel like this way now,_

_Don't leave alone._

_I love you,_

_I love you,_

_I love you,_

_Ohhhhhhhhhh!_

Wow Will can play and sing, brilliant! I mean he can really, he does play the guitar.

"You like it Lily?" He asked beaming at my smiling face.

"Like it? I love it...like you!" I said the last part blushing. He came closer, I looked into his eyes and saw a cold grey colour in his eyes, but that's not what he's really like, if you look hard enough you can see warmness in the eyes and when he looks at me his eyes turn light blue.

"You know you would be brilliant in my Heavens Devils band!" I said smiling, then he kissed me. We sat down looking in each others eyes and got lost into them, we didn't realize Albus had come in and sat next to us, then Meena came in and kissed Albus and said it was for him to remember their love because they couldn't be together because of us.

"Lil's, please let me and Meena be together, I beg of you." Albus pleaded on his knees infront of me, after Meena had left.

"IT'S LILY. AL SHUT UP YOU...YOU..." I trailed off with my shouting as I heard a _WAHHHHHH_, as he burst out crying. Albus ran away to his dorm crying, then I heard a music player go on and heard someone singing; _Oh baby don't cry on my shoulder._

The next day we were in the common room, and I had a suspicion that there was someone else involved with Will.

"Lily listen there's no one but you," he pleaded. She turned away from him as he cried for her.

"Well you should of thought of that before you kissed _Stacey_ my _enemy!_" I sneered starting to cry, out of anger.

"Look she kissed me... but I didn't kiss her back," he sobbed helplessly. She turned to his tear stained face.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. No one but you," he said again repeating himself. She smiled then kissed him. "I've got to go to Gobstones club Lily. I'll be back, sorry." He said as he walked through the corridors looking for the classroom, looking for her.

"Will...I'm in here." A voice cooed at him from inside a room. He turned to see her in the room they were in last time.

"So you did come," he smiled at Stacey then ran towards her and lifted her off her feet to kiss her passionately. They sat down, then kissed some more.

_Will had been lying to Lily._

_He had been kicked off the Gobstones club 5 weeks ago. The weeks he had free he had been meeting up with Stacey, a girl from Ravenclaw, who was Lily's enemy. Stacey had really liked him ever since they met, and he sort of liked her so they had been meeting in secret to kiss all the time._

"Look I need time to think this over Stacey!" Will shouted at her.

"Well you like me, not her, so why'd you have to think about this when she's so out of your league? And besides, you like me so...," she was cut off.

"JUST SHUT UP OK!" He screamed in her face. He stormed off to see a group of people surrounding the Great Staircase.

"What's going on here?" Said Will, demanding to a first year Ravenclaw, to tell them what had happened.

"Someone's jumped from the top all the way to the dungeons floor, and they are from Gryffindor, but no one knows if they're dead yet." The girl answered trembling, scared at the thought, and scared for which ever Gryffindor it was.

Will pushed his way through the crowd of people.

And what he saw horrified him, on the ground he saw...


	5. Chapter 5

**Recovering**

"Lily...no...no no no no," he sobbed over her body.

"Get off her, your the reason she did this Otter!" Shouted Albus behind him.

"What are you talking about Al?" He said looking confused.

"She saw you two minuets ago with Stacey in that classroom!" He sneered angrily. Will was pulled up then thrown to the wall between James and Albus.

"Leave her alone..._if_ she survives." James shouted. Meena walked up to Will.

"I can't believe you! You said you loved her, then you kiss another girl and hurt Lily so badly, That she kills herself, and _plus_ that was _Stacey... Stacey! _We're talking about her enemy, that makes this even worse." Meena sneered looking in horror at Will, then she walked over to Albus and rested her head on his shoulder crying.

They had already sent someone to get professor McGonagall, and Fletcher, who was the headteacher.

I don't remember it, but I was sent to Saint Mungos instantly, then once I was released I was sent back home to 12 Grimmould place with mum and Dad, who had gotten time off work to help look after me, as I was still very weak.

After that day, my brothers said they never saw Will again, Albus was heart-broken, as this meant that he would never get to see Meena again. But he soon got over it.

It was the end of the christmas term, and I had made a full recovery at 12 Grimmould place. As my brothers stayed at school this christmas, to not get in the way back at home, I was the last to go to school, and we took the way Uncle Ron and Dad took in their second year. Flying Car! The ride was so amazing, and so crazy! We got there in time for the feast, unlike dad and Uncle Ronny! Once I got there dad helped me carry my bags in and I said goodbye to them both and watched the car fly into the distance, then I went into the great hall were everyone was gathering, for the feast. It felt like any other day here at Hogwarts, I went in and sat down by Roxy and Rachel, who I had seen two times, whilst I was recovering. Then Hedge-Pig came down and dropped a letter, then flew back off to the Owlery. I opened the letter, wondering what it was and who it was from.

_Dear Lily,_

_I know you probably can never forgive my brother for what he did, I just want you to forgive me. It may be very hard, as we did an unforgivable crime. I hope you are better, and have fun at school, tell Albus and James, if you forgive me write back soon. Be careful, I've heard there are new Dark Wizards around, and they want revenge on the Potters. Stay safe, they will find you if they have to, if they don't kill you, it'll happen to someone who's close to you. Don't do anything stupid, like last time, but it was **his** fault, and I don't blame you for what you did. I just want to stay friends. _

_Meena xxx_

Meena used her favourite writing ink, which happened to be her in favourite colour, as I remembered that she had mentioned it, when she was here before. I gasped, and ran down to where Albus, James, Hugo, and Teddy were, and said that Meena wanted us to forgive her, and _her only_. We all decided to forgive her and if possible I would see her in our next Hogsmead trip, with the cloak. I wrote the reply after breakfast in the common-room.

"Is that to Meena?" Rachel asked confused.

"I thought you would never forgiver her family, because of what _he_ did." Roxy added.

"Well, things have changed, and Meena _never_ did anything to deserve what we did to her, think what you want to think, but we've decided, and that's final." I said and stormed off to the Library for some peace and quit, so I could clear my head, I carried on writing Meena a reply.

_Meena,_

_Me, Albus, teddy, and Hugo have all decided, I know you said to decide with my brothers, but hugo and Ted are my family still and I think they're vote counts. Meet me in Hogsmead, by the Shrieking Shack, next weekend if possible. I need to sort things out. I'll be careful, I promise._

_lily xoxo_

I wrote back in my favourite pink ink! In a way, I've always thought of Meena as a big sister. _I hope that she comes to Hogsmead, next weekend_, I thought.

Will had left with Meena, after the accident never to be seen again, Ben who was in Will's gang, couldn't believe what he did, but he still remained friends with Dan, Matt and Arron. He was like their little gang leader, and when Will was there he was like the vice, or sub leader of their gang.

"Hey, Lily I never knew you were here." A boy said from behind me. It was Ben. _Brilliant! _I _hated _him, he kept asking me out like Will used to, but unlike Will I did _not_, I repeat not like him at all!

"Well, actually, I'm writing a letter to _his_ sister." I said angrily, everyone knew about what happened before christmas, and everyone knew that _he_ was Will. Everyone, apart from Stacey called him _HIM, _I hated her even more now that she had stolen my ex-boyfriend.

"Oh, um...Well, do you want to go out with me?" He asked rather shyly, Dan, Arron, and Matt, had become best buds with him ever since _he_ had left.

"Yes." I said  
"Really?" He asked stunned.  
"NO!" I said coldly getting up. "Now if you don't mind this is a boys free table, so go and choke on your ego somewhere in a deep dark hole!" He looked stunned and as I walked forward they stepped back, so by the time I had finished they were out by the door of the library. The rest of his friends were not much better, trying to keep back there giggles so I said "and you lot aren't much better either. You're like a sheep following Mr Considerate over here like lost puppies, so why don't you go and follow your mate into a deep dark hole like the sheep you are!" I shouted, getting a scolding from the librarian, but I just ignored it. The rest of my friends on my table, emma, jack(a girl), and sky, all just burst out laughing.

"Hi five babe!" Emma said in between her fit of giggles.

Then Jack said "Nice one!" I high-fived every one.

"I'm going to talk to Roxy and Rachel, I was a bit hard on them earlier." I said, once I had finished writing my letter, to everyone slowly getting up.

"I wondered why they weren't..." Sky was cut across by a first former who I think was called Fred, I had seen him once in the common-room, he ran in scared, and asked;

"Are you Lily Potter?" He paused, and I nodded. "Come with me then and you'll want to get your wand out ready. Your friends, Rachel and Roxy, are ready fighting for you, by the black lake." I didn't bother to hear him finish, I ran as fast as my legs could go, pushing the boundaries of my running speed, down to the black lake after that.

Ripping my wand from my pocket, like Fred had advised. I got there, just in time, Roxy was writhing on the floor. It was hard to just leave her there, but I knew I had to fight with Rachel. Together they had managed to stun three of the five wizards. As I got closer I shouted "EXPELLIAMUS!" And caught the wand, shoving it into my pocket without looking down. I was just by Rachel when one of the cloaked wizards bellowed at Rachel "AVADA KEDEVRA!" I ran in front of her.

"NO! STUPEFY" I shouted back at them. Then I only had one wizard to deal with, but just as I was helping Rachel get back on her feet the other wizard tried the same thing, but this time I was too late. She was dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I shouted at the wizard, even though he had already gone. I started howling, tears streaming down my face. People staring at me from all over. I threw myself on top of Rachel's dead body, never wanting to let go. Not in a million years. I noticed Ben running down the hill to us through my gushing tears.

My Silent Tears, of a Broken Heart. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Silent Tears**

I awoke on Ben's lap.

"Awwww. The sweet couple, you look sooo cute together." I looked around surprised, Ben must have been asleep, as I heard him moan at me, and move.  
I jumped up off him and said "Did you hear that, it sounded like...like..." I trailed off as I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Did I hear what? What did it sound like? Lily..., Lily what happened?" Ben asked concerned.

Our eyes met and I snapped them away quickly, blushing slightly as I did so. I was dazed, it sounded like I'd heard Rachel's voice. Then a memory came flooding back of when she had said it: _I had just hugged Scorpius, one of my best friends, and Rachel had then teased us!_

"I'm going to the hospital wing." I told Ben, but he stopped me.

"NO! I mean, you can't," he pulled me by the waist to sit next to him on the sofa.

"Why? Can you just get your hands off me, please?" I asked slightly desperate struggling to let go of Ben's firm grip around me.

"That...that was my...m-m-m-my...s-s-s-sis-ter" Ben struggled out. Then I remembered the brief glance into his eyes a few moments ago, his eyes were puffy red, from crying all night.

"_You should be down there comforting them."_ Rachel's voice rang through my ears again.

"Did you hear that, it's that voice again...it sounded like...like, Rachel" Then the tears came again.

My Silent Tears, of a Broken Heart.

I fell onto the floor smacking my knee-caps, which cracked under the weight of my body and the hard wooden floor.

"I'm taking you to the hospital wing," Ben said protectively, and with that he flicked his wand and a stretcher appeared. He was just about to lift me onto it when I protested.

"I don't need that, I'm walking." I said determinedly, and stubbornly. With that I pushed up on my hands and stood up, I started walking, I was wobbling all around. I saw the look of disbelief on Ben's face "I'll be fine, I just had a wobble, any one could just wobble, I'll be fine." I carried on, but tripped and smacked my knee's, which this time practically exploded, and my head, I felt a wet, damp, thick, flow of blood pouring from where my head had cracked. I lolled out of consciousness, and fell unconscious just as Ben came screaming towards me.

"LILLLLYY" His voice echoed as my eyes lolled to the back of my head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Memorcatantum**

**Two Weeks later  
**

"How long have i been out?" I asked weakly, I had only just woken a minute or two ago.

"_About two weeks." _Rachel answered in my head.

"Stop-it, just stop-it!" I screamed, making my head spin.

"Lily? No one said anything, are you ok,Lily?,Lily!"A warm familiar voice asked.

James.

"What? What happened?" I asked confused and dazed. James explained everything that had happened, and Ben, was out at the funeral with Roxy who was now better, and that Roxy isn't coming back, and she's so sorry she didn't get to say goodbye. Later that day I was released, and went straight to see Fletcher, who told me I had a very rare disease Memorcatantum.

"_It's were your mind acts like your loss is still with you. You can hear them and feel their presence, it's really hard to cope with and you start feeling lonely and sick." He had told me. _

I walked past the Gargoyle, my face had become paler and I felt more sickly then ever. At least I knew I wasn't going insane, it was just some weird illness that would eventually go. Or would it? I wondered if I would never be cured of Memorcatantum.  
That evening I wandered down to the entrance hall.

"_I bet Ben will try asking you out, again!" _Rachel giggled.

"URGH!" I screamed, just as Albus came down the stair case.

"Lily are you alright, or are you just going mental, as usual!" Albus joked, I cursed him, not literally though. If Roxy _and_ Rachel where here I would be gossiping with them right this second.

I walked on into the Great Hall.

"Lily!" I heard one of the new girls call from the Gryffindor table, the new twins were both in my dorm, but I had been too upset to talk to them, but we were, some how, best friends.

"Come on Lily we've saved a seat" The other twin shouted to me, and I quickened my pace before anyone could steal my only seat. The few times I had talked to them, I had heard that Ben were the twins' cousins and I felt sorry for them. Apparently, Rachel was there cousin too, and they missed her, and that Roxy was there second cousin, I found it all very confusing!


End file.
